James Potter e o Calabouço Amaldiçoado
by CaBeLu
Summary: James Potter tem hoje onze anos e tem uma vaga garantida na tão cobiçada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas alguns acontecimentos em seu primeiro ano fazem com que o clima harmonioso em que a escola se encontrava mude. O que será que aconteceu?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hello everyone! / sorrindo e acenando com emoção / aqui vamos nós para uma série J/L, que começa... bem, ela começa do começo, / coça a cabeça / e mostra a vida de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter, desde o seu primeiro ano de idade. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu estou adorando escrever! :D  
**  
Disclaimer: **Ai, por que todo começo de fic tem que lembrar que esses personagens fodásticos não são meus? / chora desiludido / Mas tudo bem, ainda os roubarei da tia Jô um dia, e voltarei aqui só pra atualizar que O JAMES E A LILY SERÃO MEUS! BHWAHAHAHAHA!

Esta fanfic, principalmente esta, que é o começo e a base das outras tantas outras que serão escritas em um futuro próximo, se diferencia das outras. Afinal, você já viu alguma fanfiction que mostre o James pequetito em seu primeiro ano? **CLARO QUE NÃO**! Todo mundo só quer escrever aqueles amassos com a Lily, não é mesmo? Mas não se esqueçam que a vida do nosso querido e amável James não começou aos tapas e beijos com a ruiva, na verdade ele nem tinha idade suficiente para pensar em tais coisas! Portanto, infelizmente, a primeira fanfiction da série é básica e simplesmente uma _aventura_ / abana triste as leitoras que gostam de romance , mas não se preocupem! A partir dos próximos anos alguma coisa já vai mudar, mas vocês não querem saber exatamente quando, não é mesmo? / misterioso / .

Ai, cara, era só. Espero que gostem e que cliquem bastante no botãozinho _GO_ ali, embaixo da página, sabe? :x São sempre bem-vindos! / desconversa / .

Agora, vamos à fic!

* * *

_**A vida e as aventuras de James Potter**_  
escrito por Otávio Machado.

* * *

**Livro um - O calabouço amaldiçoado**

* * *

**  
(**Capítulo 1 - A estranheza de tudo que é novo.**)**

Dentre todas as vilas bruxas da Grã-Bretanha, talvez a mais conhecida e menos habitada seja Godric's Hollow.

Ali, naquele pedaço de terra reto e estreito, viviam pessoas especiais, dotadas de poderes mágicos e, principalmente, na maior parte do tempo, alunos e ex-alunos da casa Grifinória, que seguiam os ideais do fundador da vila, Godric Gryffindor.

Não era uma norma daquela vizinhança que todos os habitantes tivessem estudado na casa Grifinória; não eram nem mesmo obrigados a estudar. Na verdade, na pequena rua, que eles chamavam de vila, não havia regras, mas mesmo assim todos sempre viveram na mais perfeita harmonia.

E é lá que a nossa história começa. Era primeiro de setembro, e os relógios já marcavam quase onze horas. Quase todos os moradores já estavam fora de suas casas, e a grande parte das crianças, brincavam soltas no chão de terra. Os adolescentes, andavam apressados, puxando com força seus malões pesados para o final da rua, onde havia uma grande lareira, que só tinha uma direção: _Estação King's Kross, Londres_.

Entre essas crianças, uma em especial, carregava o malão usando toda a força que podia, e este mal se movia. Era pequeno, magricela, e o mais importante de tudo: marinheiro de primeira viagem.

Aquele era James Potter, onze anos, e iria para seu primeiro ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Atrás do pesado malão, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter o admiravam, sorridentes, sem prestar auxílio algum.

Óculos tortos e uma expressão no rosto que misturava o grande anseio que começar sua vida como bruxo de verdade, e a força que fazia para empurrar o malão predominavam no rapaz. Eles já estavam próximos à grande fila que se formara em frente à lareira; vários dos estudantes já pulavam no fogo verde-esmeralda, em ordem de chegada.

- Vocês irão comigo? - Foi a primeira coisa que o garoto disse. Sra. Potter sorriu. - Digo, não é realmente necessário. - A última coisa que queria era incomodar seus pais; os Potter eram os melhores pais que um garoto podia ter.

- Eu não irei, Tiago. - Avisou sua mãe, o dando um tapinha no ombro. - Mas seu pai o acompanhará até seu embarque no trem.

- Vamos, ande logo ou iremos nos atrasar. - O Sr. Potter deu um empurrãozinho no filho; Tiago se desequilibrou e caiu dentro da lareira, sendo engolido pelas chamas verde-esmeralda.

O garoto sentiu o queixo - e toda a parte frontal do corpo - bater em uma superfície dura e lisa. Mantinha os olhos fechados, como num ato reflexo, desde que caíra, e antes de abri-los, sentiu-se deixar deslizar em tal.

Não foi uma partida que podia-se dizer agradável, ou um início de vida bruxa natural. Mas fora isso que cercara Tiago desde que nascera, o imprevisto. Sempre foi azarado, ele não podia negar; agourado, como normalmente se diz na sociedade bruxa.

Quando já se acostumara com a velocidade - que já tinha acelerado e retardado diversas vezes -, e o sanduíche que comera antes de sair de casa parara de revirar na barriga, de um modo esquisito, o garoto começou a rodopiar no lugar, ao mesmo tempo que se movia.

Tudo aconteceu em uma parcela de tempo, em que ele de repente abriu os olhos, saltou e o sanduíche foi evacuado a alguns centímetros de onde parara; agora o garoto se encontrava deitado em frente a um trem avermelhado; o piso frio e úmido podia ser sentido pelo queixo, e a roupa estava começando a umedecer.

- Olha o que você fez! - Ele pôde ouvir, ao se levantar, um garoto gritar. - Vem cá ver o que você fez! - E uma mão puxou o casaco dele.

Ao olhar, Tiago percebeu que havia um grande pedaço de seu café grudado na capa de tal garoto, que parecia furioso, tentando tirar a sujeira de suas vestes. Este olhou estressado para ele, se virou e voltou a andar. Tiago preferiu ficar em silêncio, e apenas notou suas afeições. Era esquisito, tinha cabelos crescidos até os ombros, lisos, mas parecia que não o lavava à dias. Tinha olhos escuros, e um narigão, empinado, seguido de uma boca fina e pequena.

- Não liga pro Severo. - Uma mão tocou seu ombro, e Tiago imediatamente se virou; uma garota de praticamente sua idade, cabelos ruivos, olhos muito redondos e verdes, como esmeraldas e uma boca carnuda e vermelho-vivo sorria para ele. - Hã... ele às vezes age sem pensar; sei que não foi sua culpa.

- Ah, certo. - Tiago coçou a nuca e sorriu, desajeitado. - A propósito... - ele estendeu a mão a ela. - Tiago Potter, onze anos.

- Lílian Evans, também onze anos. - Ela retribuiu e os dois se cumprimentaram. - Bem, desculpe mas eu tenho que ir.

- Beleza. - Tiago deu uma piscadela de canto de olho. - Nos vemos em Hogwarts, ok?

- Ok! - A ruiva acenou, e voltou a andar, em direção à entrada do vagão mais próximo.

Tiago ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer primeiro; era muita informação de uma vez só, e ele estava de certo modo estuporado, tantas as opções.

- Ainda parado? - O Sr. Potter saiu em pé, diferentemente do filho, da lareira. - Achei que agora estaria correndo, pulando ou algo do tipo. - Ele riu sozinho, e Tiago apenas o olhou. - Então, vamos entrar?

- Você vai entrar junto? - O garoto deu ênfase à primeira palavra; não queria ser motivo de chacota para os outros. - Não precisa não, pai. Eu vou ter que me acostumar a ir sozinho, mesmo. Então é melhor que fique aqui. - Ele abraçou o pai timidamente e andou em direção ao trem, não sem antes o abanar novamente.

Não foi um caminho muito longo até o primeiro vagão que estava ainda de portas abertas; na verdade, foram bem poucos passos. O trem já apitava e soltava muita fumaça pela chaminé, localizada na extrema-frente do expresso Hogwarts. Todos os estudantes já acostumados com isso, estavam em suas respectivas cabines, se despedindo dos pais. Tiago, por sua vez, ainda estava no corredor do terceiro vagão.

Pôde ver seu pai uma última vez antes do trem começar a se mover. Na verdade, foi apenas o vulto de seu pai, rodopiando e desaparecendo no ar; ele estava cada vez mais ansioso para aprender magias, tais como aquela. Não conseguia mais esperar para aprender a lançar feitiços e azarações, a fazer poções e adivinhar o futuro.

- Ei, você! - Tiago se libertou do transe momentâneo e olhou para o lado. Um garoto de mais ou menos quinze anos, com os trajes pretos originais da escola, mas com acessórios em amarelo-canário - gravata, golas e mangas, mais precisamente. - o encarou. - Está perdido? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Mais ou menos. - Estava constrangido, e não sabia muito o que dizer. Todos, naquele momento, provavelmente estariam em cabines e ele, só ele, no corredor.

O garoto mais velho o abraçou pelo ombro.

- Primeira vez aqui? - E segurou o malão de Tiago, começando a andar. Ele o seguiu, e concordou com a cabeça. - Sei como é... - O mais velho olhava de cabine em cabine, como que se procurasse alguma coisa. - Mas agora você vai conhecer novos colegas, da sua idade. - E piscou.

O menor sorriu, tímido. Gostou da idéia de ter amigos na escola; sabia que era importante.

- Aqui estão. - Com a força do outro, a porta de correr abriu rápida, e do outro lado, dentro da cabine, se revelaram dois rostos já conhecidos. O mais velho sorriu, e encostou o malão de Tiago no banco vago. - Aproveitem a viagem de ida ao castelo de Hogwarts! - E saiu, fechando a porta, assim que o pequeno entrou.

- Você denovo? - O garoto que havia se sujado com os restos do café de Tiago estava na cabine, ao lado da ruiva, que tinha conhecido antes de entrar no trem. - Não bastou acabar com a minha capa nova, e veio aqui encher um pouco minha paciência? - Despejou tudo, antipático, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto em direção à janela.

- Desculpe, eu... - Ia começar, mas Lílian o parou, no meio do discurso.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Tiago. - Ela olhou brava para o amigo, que ainda mantinha o olhar fixo na janela. - Deixa ele ser cabeça-dura; ele sabe que foi sem-querer.

- Então... então certo. - E olhou para baixo, onde estava seu malão. - Vocês sabem algo sobre a Hogwarts? - tentou começar um assunto, mas foi ignorado pelo outro garoto. A ruiva, então, resolveu responder.

- Ainda não sei nada sobre. - e fez bico. - Sabe, sou filha de pais não-bruxos. - se justificou. - e você, sabe de algo?

- Bem, eu moro em Godric's Hollow, um vilarejo criado por um dos fundadores da escola. - Naquele momento, o outro garoto deu uma risada. Tiago estranhou. - O que foi?

- Você é patético. - Afirmou, limpando uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer do olho esquerdo. O outro garoto e a ruiva levantaram uma sobrancelha, curiosos.

- Por que patético, Severo? - Lílian olhou para o amigo, que se virou para ela quase que imediatamente.

- Então... - Ele tomou ar e começou seu breve discurso. - Hogwarts foi fundada por quatro dos melhores bruxos da época: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e o melhor de todos, Salazar Slytherin. - Frisou o nome do último, confiante. - Cada um deu seu nome a uma das casas, ou alojamentos do castelo. Eles são respectivamente Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. A última, por a caso, é a melhor de se entrar. - E soltou um sorriso amarelo. - Todos da minha família ficaram na casa sonserina.

- E todos da minha, na grifinória. - Encarou-o Tiago. A ruiva preferiu acabar com a suspeita de briga.

- Então, estou bem. - Disse, sorrindo para os dois. - Em qualquer das duas casas que ficar, terei alguém conhecido. - E deu uma piscadela. Tiago e Severo se encararam, e logo desviaram o olhar; o primeiro não gostava do outro desde a primeira vez que o vira. Seria sorte se ficasse em casas separadas.

A viagem já não estava sendo como o garoto de óculos redondos esperara; na verdade, ele nem sabia que ficaria tanto tempo parado, só olhando pela janela do Expresso Hogwarts. Para ele, a vida bruxa era uma agitação, e nada mais; sem tempo para comer, dormir e descansar.

- Como vocês acham... - A ruiva olhou para baixo, e sua voz chamou a atenção dos dois bruxinhos, que estavam distraídos. - que deve ser, lá? - Perguntou, as maçãs do rosto ruborizando; ela ficava desajeitada, ao lembrar que era trouxa.

- Também não sabemos, Lílian. - Tiago falou, em um tom que pudesse conforta-la. E era verdade; nem mesmo os garotos, que eram filhos bruxos e conheciam há tempos o mundo mágico, sabiam muita coisa de Hogwarts. A escola, para todos que iam estudar nela, era como um livro cheio de mistérios a serem desvendados, e cheio de aventuras a serem vividas. - Mas garanto que lá é bem legal. - E sorriu.

- Deve ser, mesmo. Mas só se eu for para a mesma casa que minha mãe. - Aquilo irritou Tiago. Ele já não ia com a cara de Severo, e o próprio não parava de lembrar que queria ir para a pior das casas de Hogwarts - a pior, na opinião do garoto -, a casa que sempre foi tida como inimiga da Grifinória.

- Ah, eu... - A ruiva foi começar a falar, mas foi interrompida. O mesmo garoto que trouxera o garoto de óculos redondos para a cabine dos dois amigos agora esperava alguém abrir; as mesmas vestes usava, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Lílian abriu a porta da cabine.

- Olá, garotos! - Disse, olhando para os dois. - E olá, garota. - e se virou para a menina. - Só para avisar que dentro de alguns minutos, estaremos entrando nos terrenos da escola. - Os três sorriram, ao mesmo tempo; já tinham ficado muito tempo parados, e queriam sair logo daquele trem. - Acalmem-se, já estamos chegando. - Riu-se o mais velho. - Então, os que ainda não vestiram suas roupas de bruxos, - Severo já estava em roupas bruxas, já vestia as roupas apropriadas para Hogwarts - podem se vestir. - E saiu.

- Bem, vamos lá então. - Tiago puxou seu malão e abriu o fecho da frente. Ali, como avisara sua mãe incessantemente pela manhã, estavam os três uniformes comuns que comprara.

Puxou logo um, e tirou a camisa. Tão rápido quanto tirou a camisa, levou um empurrão.

- Eei! - Reclamou o garoto; seus óculos voaram no chão, e ele os pegou. Severo acabara de o empurrar. - Olha o que você fez! - Dando sinais de irritação, ele mostrou o óculos, com a lente esquerda rachada.

- Isso é pra você aprender a ter respeito aos outros. - O outro apontou para a ruiva. Ela encarava Tiago, vermelha. - Não sei se você não sabe, mas normalmente um garoto não se troca na frente de uma garota e vice-versa. - E direcionou o indicador para a porta. - Portanto, vá colocar sua roupa em outra cabine; eu vou dar uma volta enquanto Lílian se troca. - Se levantou, abriu a porta e saiu, sempre com seu ar superior.

- Ok, ok. - Atirando o malão de volta à parte debaixo do banco, o garoto de óculos redondos se levantou, pegando a muda de roupa. - Quero ver o que eu vou fazer com isso, agora. - Reclamou, olhando pra a lente rachada.

Colocou a camisa e começou a andar pelos vagões, à procura de uma cabine vazia. No último, encontrou uma com apenas um garoto, da sua idade. Como não tinha mais lugar para se trocar, resolveu tentar ali, mesmo. Bateu na porta, e o garoto prontamente abriu-a.

- Opa. - Disse, quando Tiago entrou na cabine e se sentou. - Quem é você? - Não estava acostumado com todo aquele certo 'desespero' em entrar em tal local.

- Tiago Potter - E estendeu a mão. O outro o cumprimentou.

- Sirius Black. - Respondeu.

Sirius era um garoto um pouco maior que Tiago, mas nada que pudesse ser reparado, a não ser que estivessem lado-a-lado. Tinha cabelos compridos, até o início das costas, pretos, mesma cor dos olhos. Já estava vestindo seu uniforme.

- Posso ajuda-lo, Sr. Potter?

- Sim, Sr. Black. - Deu ênfase na palavra 'senhor'. Normalmente, garotos de onze anos não se tratavam por senhor ou senhora. - Poderia eu trocar-me aqui? Em minha precedente cabine, uma donzela lá estava.

- Não precisa falar difícil, cara. - Sirius se encostou denovo no banco, fingindo naturalidade.

- Você fica me chamando de senhor, eu também fui formal, ué. - Tiago sorriu, começando a mudar de roupa, em pé.

- Pois então. Mas não precisa.

- Tá certo. - Estava agora colocando a capa; ainda faltavam calças, meias e sapatos. - Passou a viagem inteira sozinho?

- Não, não. Alice, minha amiga de infância, veio comigo. - Tiago agora puxava as calças e abotoava-a. - Mas saiu, para se trocar.

- Prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Black. - Ao terminar, abriu novamente a porta da cabine. - Ah! E obrigado por emprestar o lugar para eu me trocar. - E começou a andar.

- Ei! - O outro garoto o chamou, e ele parou. - Pode me chamar de Sirius e... - Ele também se levantou. - Posso ir com você? Ficar sozinho aqui ta muito chato. - Reclamou.

- Claro, vamos lá. - Tiago sorriu novamente, esperando Sirius o alcançar.

Não fora uma caminhada muito longa, pois agora o garoto de óculos redondos já sabia onde estava indo. Provavelmente, Lílian já terminara de se vestir, e portanto poderia voltar à cabine que ficara a maior parte de sua viagem.

Sirius o seguia sem dar sequer uma palavra; ele também devia estar receoso quanto à Hogwarts, pois também era primeiranista. Tiago gostou de conhecer o garoto, pois algo lhe dizia que poderia e iria contar muito com Black, em sua vida escolar. - e ele nem sabia o quanto.

Quando chegaram finalmente à cabine da ruiva, Sirius soltou um sorriso; havia outra garota com Lílian, e as duas conversavam animadamente.

- Alice! - Falou alto, abrindo a porta. - O que faz aqui? - Só agora percebera que outra garota estava no recinto. Arrumou os cabelos compridos com as mãos e, galanteador, beijou a mão da ruiva. - Olá, querida. - Fez menção de se curvar, e logo se sentou ao lado da garota. - Me chamo Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Olá, Sirius Black. - Ela sorriu, um pouco sem-graça; não era normal garotas de onze anos serem xavecadas. - Prazer em conhece-lo. Me chamo Lílian Evans.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Naquele momento, o campo de visão dos dois foi obstruído por uma capa preta. Tiago acabava de se sentar ao lado de Alice.

Acenou timidamente para ela, e ela correspondeu; Alice era um pouco mais animada do que o normal, talvez um tanto hiperativa. Ou só animada demais para a chegada à Hogwarts.

- Então, Lílian. Conte-me mais sobre vo... - Sirius tinha chegado mais perto da ruiva, mas no exato momento em que ia voltar a galanteá-la, o trem reduziu a velocidade bruscamente, fazendo com que o desavisado garoto fosse levado, pela física, a cair de testa no chão.

Todos gargalharam até a barriga doer; ele logo se levantou rindo, com um sorriso amarelo e a mão na testa, muito vermelha. Provavelmente não era muito de estresse e gostava de se divertir.

- Ei, todos vocês aí. - Um aluno mais velho chegou à porta da cabine. Tinha feições rígidas, e não parecia estar nos seus melhores dias. - Melhor saírem, os alunos do primeiro ano sempre desembarcam antes dos outros. - E saiu, indo nas outras cabines para avisar os outros.

Não se demoraram muito por lá, e logo todos saíram para o corredor. - "as damas primeiro", como disse Sirius. - E se dirigiram para a saída do vagão, ou TENTARAM se dirigir. Muitas outras crianças da sua idade se amontoavam ali. Poucos saíam e muitos se empurravam. Lá fora já começara a escurecer, e tudo que se podia ver era uma grande sombra.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui! - Gritou uma voz rouca, de modo que todo o Expresso deve ter ouvido. - Não por ali, garoto. Por aqui! - Rugiu.

Curioso, Tiago ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou o pescoço; o que viu não foi deveras agradável: Um homem que tinha cerca de vinte e cinco anos, mas que aparentava muito mais, porque cultivava uma barba muito escura, mas rala. Não era um bruxo qualquer de vinte e cinco anos. Apesar de ter feições normais de um bruxo daquela idade, tinha mais de dois metros, o garoto arriscaria quase três. Este estava direcionando os alunos que desciam: Os do primeiro ano, ficavam à sua esquerda, próximos a um lago de água muito limpa, e os dos anos seguintes iriam para a direita, onde haviam carruagens à sua espera.

- Ei! - Tiago chamou os amigos. Todos olhavam para baixo, à defesa dos tênis, dos pisadores de pés alheios. - Vocês viram aquilo? - Resolveu não apontar; apontar era falta de respeito, então direcionou o olhar para o homem.

Os três olharam.

- É um gigante? - Quebrou o silêncio a ruiva, depois de todos o notarem por algum tempo. - Digo, não é normal bruxos terem todo esse tamanho, é?

- Claro que é. Meu pai tem cinco metros e oitenta e três. - Falou Sirius sério. Lílian o olhou; ela provavelmente se imaginou, giganta. - Estou brincando, meu bem. - E caiu na gargalhada. A cara da ruiva, de "não acredito" para "Idiota" mudou repentinamente. - Ei, calma aí, foi só uma brincadeira! - E os quatro começaram caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos, vamos! Desçam! - Tiago se sentiu ser puxado por algo enorme; o braço do gigante o puxara para fora do vagão. Ele mal tinha percebido que a maioria dos alunos tinha saído após a pequena conversa do quarteto.

Apesar de assustado, o garoto de óculos redondos fingiu normalidade.

- "Como se eu fosse puxado por um gigante pelo braço todos os dias" - pensou, irônico. Os outros, desceram por si só.

- E aí, qual a sensação de ser levantado no ar por um gigante? - Perguntou Sirius, tocando o ombro de Tiago, em tom de graça. - Digo, deve ser bom voar, não é? - As duas garotas riram baixo, para não estressar o garoto Potter.

- Primeiranistas, deste lado! - Reforçou o homem, apontando para onde a maior massa de crianças estava. Não tinham mais muitos primeiranistas ainda dentro do Expresso, e logo ninguém mais descia. - Há mais primeiranistas dentro do Trem? - Gritou e repetiu, segundos depois.

E ninguém desceu.

- Bom, então vamos. - com um gesto da mão, que direcionava ao lago, todos se viraram de costas para o trem: muitos barcos estavam parados à margem do mesmo. Eram barcos para três, quatro pessoas. Marrons, feito de madeira nobre; e por sinal muito bem feitos.

As crianças, então, começaram a escolher em quais entrariam, e o pequeno grupo ficou junto, em um dos barcos centrais. O gigante, por sua vez, ocupou todo o barco da frente, que já era maior - em largura - que os outros.

Não demorou muito até todos estarem sentados em seus respectivos barcos. Os poucos que sobraram - que provavelmente não conheciam nenhum outro primeiranista -, foram ocupando os espaços que sobravam.

- Todos prontos? - Perguntou, recebendo uma resposta positiva geral. - Então, vamos começar nosso passeio pelo grande lago do castelo. - Bateu palmas duas vezes, e os barcos começaram a se mover sozinhos.

Era uma sensação semelhante à viagem de pó de flú, com a vantagem de que eles não rodopiavam, e que ele não tinha mais nada no estômago. A propósito, seu estômago já roncava.

- Ali, as estufas de herbologia. - Apontou o gigante, para um edifício muito branco, com cerca de sete andares. As paredes eram de plástico, mas reforçadas com magia. Todos, naquele momento, viraram o rosto para a esquerda, para olhar tal prédio.

- Se isso não fosse aqui, duvidaria que ficasse de pé. - Comentou a ruiva, maravilhada. Os demais apenas o notaram, mas não viam nada de especial; já estavam acostumados com magia.

- E ali, a floresta proibida. - Uma grande floresta, envolta por uma grande área de campo, com grama baixa. As árvores pareciam ir ao horizonte sem fim; ou foi o que o garoto de óculos pôde notar. Já estava ficando escuro demais para perceber. - Ao lado, minha casa. - Uma pequena cabana, toda feita de madeira, com telhado de palha, em formato redondo. - A cabana do guarda-caças.

Tiago não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir sobre os terrenos da escola, pois sabia que até o fim do ano, teria decorado todos os tais lugares, mesmo sem este pequeno discurso.

Resolveu, então, prestar atenção nas carruagens, que já se aproximavam das escadarias do castelo. Sim, haviam grandes escadarias precedendo o castelo. Afinal, quem foi o infeliz que teve a idéia de construí-lo em uma montanha?

- Tiago? - Sirius o chamou, mas o outro mal percebeu. - TIAGO POTTER! - E chacoalhou o garoto, fazendo com que ele se acordasse do segundo transe, na última meia hora; a falta de comida estava começando a fazer efeito no sistema nervoso dele, mas enfim olhou. - Será que vou ter que chamar o gigante para te fazer levantar vôo denovo? - Perguntou, rindo.

- O que foi? - Disse, também rindo da aparente piada de Sirius.

- Olha pra baixo! - Exclamou, também o fazendo. - Tem um monte de bichos legais!

- Cara, você viu aquela Lu... ÊTA! - A Lula gigante, que sempre seguira, embora abaixo, os barcos no ritual dos primeiranistas de travessia do lago, resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, chegando cada vez mais perto da superfície. Tiago gritou quando ela tomou impulso e pulou na direção de Lílian Evans.

* * *

**N/A: **Nya! O fim do primeiro capítulo. Possuo aqui comigo cinco destes feitos, então a fanfiction poderá ser atualizada semanalmente. Avisem qualquer erro que encontrarem, por favor. Boa leitura, e até a semana que vem! / dá tchauzinho / .


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo na segunda, como eu prometi, né. Sou um homem de palavra! / Sorri / Mas antes de começar o capítulo, vamos à resposta dos reviews.

_**Jaque Weasley**__, HAHAHA! __O capítulo foi curto, né? Mas acho que esse aqui tá maior! / - / E que bom que você gostou da FIC, Jaque! Porque tá muito bom escrever ela também. O James é muito foda, mesmo. E o Black sempre foi assim, sempre foi o maior galinha de todos os tempos! HAHAHA! E pode apostar que a fic é Canon, ou seja, vai seguir todos - ou a maioria - dos parâmetros da tia Jô! __**Lary**__, aí vai o segundo capítulo! Obrigado por ler! / :D / __**Ivo**__, pois é! Acho que o jeito que eu escrevo é bem diferente mesmo, né? Que bom que gostou!_

Então, sem mais discursos, o próximo capítulo! Enjoy it!

* * *

**(**Capítulo 2 - Grifinória, a casa dos leões!**)**

A lula parecia rodopiar no ar, e quando chegou ao seu apogeu, Tiago já parecia vê-la abraçada à ruiva. Ela, por sua vez, gritou e se abaixou, levando as mãos ao rosto. Porém, o animal marinho não fez o previsto por todos. Ao descer, mudou o curso e o que todos viram foi outra pessoa ser abraçada por ele, os dois caindo juntos no lago e descendo.

Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir da cena cômica, Lílian parecia ainda esperar a chegada da lula ao seu corpo; Alice ficou sem ação, e os outros que estavam sentados ao barco junto com a criança que havia caído gritavam desesperadamente, de tal modo que conseguiram inclusive superar a voz alta e rouca do gigante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aí atrás? - Perguntou ele, virando-se para as crianças. Percebeu na hora o que estava a acontecer.

Mesmo sendo grande, teve um reflexo muito rápido. Pulou no lago e mergulhou até não poderem mais vê-lo, mesmo com seu tamanho desproporcional. Todas as crianças agora olhavam para o lago que, mesmo límpido, era tão profundo que nada podia-se ver, ainda mais pela parte da noite.

Tiago forçava os olhos por entre os óculos, mas a lente esquerda rachada não ajudava em nada. Só pode ver alguma coisa quando bolhas começaram a surgir na superfície, próximos ao barco do gigante, e em seguida ele apareceu, com a criança nos braços.

- Tiago, aquele não é o... - Lílian levou os olhos ao rosto da criança; era um menino que já conhecia, aquele grande e empinado nariz que só ele tinha.

- É o Severo! - Gritou Tiago, caindo na gargalhada; Não sabia por que, mas sentiu como se fosse uma espécie de vingança pelo jeito de "Sou superior, não respire meu ar" do garoto. E muito ar ele devia respirar, com tamanho nariz. - Cara, a lula pulou nele! - O garoto já estava a ponto de chorar de rir. Todos olhavam esquisito para ele, pois não sabiam o por que achar tanta graça em um acontecimento tão chato.

- Calma, Tiago. - Sirius o chutou a canela, fazendo o outro parar de rir imediatamente. - Pobre do cara, não merecia ser agarrado por aquela lula.

- Claro que merecia; é que você não conhece ele. - Naquele momento, Severo tossiu, e saiu água por sua boca. Tinha ficado tanto tempo submerso no lago que já tinha se afogado.

- Será que ele 'tá bem? - Perguntava Lílian para si mesma, o gigante já subia em seu barco, e os demais já tinham voltado a se mover, flutuando pela água. - Ai, droga. Tomara que ele esteja bem. - E olhou para os próprios pés; conhecia Severo há bastante tempo, e não desejava seu mal. Era seu único amigo, antes de Hogwarts, que sabia do mundo bruxo.

- Deve estar; vaso ruim não quebra. - Lembrou Tiago, de certo modo reconfortando a ruiva. O garoto, que há pouco ainda estava desacordado acabara de se sentar, ao lado do gigante. - Olha lá, ele já até acordou.

- Ah, que bom! - Ela sorriu, e olhou para Severo. Ele estava de costas para ela, e recebia recomendações do gigante.

Após o incidente, não houve mais discursos, ou instruções, nem ao menos nomenclaturas dos lugares. Em pouco tempo, todos já desciam à outra margem do lago, muito próxima às escadarias do castelo. Do outro lado, um grande jardim, com um corredor que seguia a escadaria feito de pedrinhas coloridas em branco-e-preto. Do lado que ficava o lago, uma árvore e diversos bancos espalhados na volta. Do outro lado; um declive e uma plantação de abóboras, que ficava muito próximo à cabana do guarda-caças.

Agora a noite estava completa; a lua já predominava o céu, azul marinho - ou um tom mais escuro -, e as estrelas faziam diversos desenhos. Tudo parecia ficar mais bonito naquele castelo, e aquela sensação de que viveria ótimos momentos ali crescia a cada vez mais.

- Vamos subir as escadarias, então. - Avisou o gigante, e todos o obedeceram. Ele foi atrás, para ver se não havia sobrado algum aluno nos barcos. - Quando chegarem ao portão, façam uma fila indiana.

E assim aconteceu. Quando o primeiro chegou à entrada do castelo, parou. Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Alice ficaram em um lugar não muito agradável; no fim das escadarias. Mal podiam olhar para baixo, pois isso dava tontura e certa ânsia de vômito que, aumentada à fome, não daria boa coisa.

- Será que vamos ficar aqui muito tempo? - Lílian fez bico. Também devia estar com fome. - Não agüento mais ficar parada.

- O tempo passa rápido quando estou com você, querida. - Sirius sorriu, segurando a mão da garota. A ruiva o empurrou o mais rápido que pode, ficando vermelha; definitivamente, o garoto era precoce para sua idade.

- Vá achar outra para encher o saco, Black. - Disse com tom de voz alterado, enquanto ele se equilibrava em um dos degraus para não cair.

- Mas eu só quero você, ruiva. - E naquele momento, caiu sentado. Os outros três riram.

- Bem-feito! Quem mandou falar mais do que devia! - Alice, entre risos, disse.

- Olá, primeiranistas. - Ouviram a voz falha de uma mulher, de seus quarenta anos falar. Eles mal perceberam que o portão estava aberto.

Sirius voltou imediatamente para seu lugar na fila, e a mulher começou a descer as escadas, enquanto falava, para o melhor entendimento de todos; sabia que sua voz era baixa, então preferia ficar no centro.

- Sejam bem-vindo à Hogwarts. - Disse, séria, segurando a ponta de seu vestido verde-musgo - que ia até os joelhos - com os dedos, para não tropeçar. Usava óculos muito redondos, como os de Tiago, e no rosto já apareciam rugas. Os cabelos castanho escuros já começavam a embranquecer como sinal da idade, e estavam unidos em um coque apertado. Tinha expressão séria e rígida, mas apesar de tudo, era bonita. Nos pés, sapatos de salto preto, e uma meia-calça.

- Quem é essa velha? - Sirius olhou para ela e viu que ela escutara. Não tinha a mínima idéia que ela estava a descer as escadas.

- Eu sei que sou velha, e também posso ser muito má, senhor... - E esperou resposta. Obviamente, ainda não sabia os sobrenomes dos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Sr. Black, mas me chame de Sirius.

- Senhor Black. - E deu ênfase na palavra senhor. - Sou impessoal com meus alunos, portanto guarde seu nome para seus amigos. - O garoto fez cara de 'ai meus dedos'. Ela sorriu e continuou. - Continuando o que dizia, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem aqui. Obviamente, enquanto o tarado da machadinha não atacar-nos. - Todos riram da piada da professora; tal fábula era preferência nacional.

- Grande tarado da machadinha!

- Senhor... - Ela olhou novamente para o garoto de cabelos compridos. - Black. Será que vou ter que faze-lo cheirar o chão dos jardins lá em baixo, com um chute no traseiro neste exato momento?

- Não, obrigado professora. Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo. - A professora voltou o olhar aos outros.

- Obrigada por nos dar o ar da sua graça, então. - Ela voltou a descer e subir as escadas; era como um tique nervoso. - Voltando, me chamo Minerva Mcgoonagall, e sou a vice-diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaaria de Hogwarts, local em que estudarão por este, e pelos próximos seis anos letivos. - Ela tirou os óculos, limpou as lentes embaçadas pelo frio noturno. - Também serei sua professora de Transfiguração, matéria dada nos sete anos, e Diretora dos alunos da Grifinória. Portanto, - ela olhou para todos, de um em um, antes de continuar. - Os alunos da casa dos leões terão de me aturar em dobro. - E fez o sinal de "dobro" com a mão esquerda.

Todos apenas a escutaram, sem dar uma palavra; ninguém queria cheirar o gramado lá embaixo. Mcgoonagall tinha o dom de amedrontar criancinhas, marmanjos e até gente grande.

- Mas por enquanto, vocês mal vão saber o quão terrível eu sou. - Minerva sorriu. - Pois hoje é dia da cerimônia de seleção, e do conhecimento do "gramado".

- Vai ter futebol?

- Sr. Black e sua grande boca. Claro que não vai ter isso-aí-que-você-disse, nem ao menos sei o que é fubetol. - Subiu as escadas, até o primeiro da fila. - Meu tempo de conversa com vocês acabou, por hora. Agora, quero que quando abrir o portão, entrem.

A primeira coisa que puderam ver do castelo - internamente - foi o grande Hall de entrada. Quadrado, que tinha quatro direções, que poderiam ser seguidas: as escadarias, na parede à sua frente, que eram muito brancas, de mármore - pelo menos as do Hall -com corrimãos dourados, que podiam ser vistos ao longe. À esquerda, uma porta e um corredor. A porta era grande, quase do mesmo tamanho do portão principal. Feita de mogno, lisa e com algum material utilizado, para suportar o tempo. Não havia maçaneta, e sim duas grandes argolas presas, no centro, que só se abriam magicamente. Os outros caminhos, o garoto não sabia para onde poderiam ir. O corredor, que estava mal-iluminado, era comprido e ele não sabia onde dava. Do lado direito, uma escada que descia até onde os olhos podiam ver, com muitas estátuas de Gárgulas à parede, segurando tochas.

Quando a professora de transfiguração abriu o portão de mogno, o lugar em que estavam se iluminou. Eram muitas velas e castiçais flutuando no ar, acesos. Quase ao lado dali, quatro mesas deveras grandes, colocadas paralelamente, que iam do inicio ao quase-fim do salão, pois paravam em um pequeno degrau, que acima, ficava a - tão grande quanto às outras - mesa dos professores e funcionários.

Não pode ficar olhando por muito tempo; Mcgoonagall começou a caminhar em frente a fila indiana, que a seguiu. Passaram por entre a segunda e a terceira mesas, todos batiam palmas, inclusive os professores. O diretor, em pé, sorria aos alunos que começariam a morar na escola, naquele ano.

- Fiquem aqui. - Avisou a professora, subindo tal degrau. Chegou próxima a Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor, e falou algo em seu ouvido.

Dumbledore não era um bruxo qualquer. Em assunto de tamanho, também ganhava da maioria. Devia medir quase dois metros e meio, tão alto quanto seu poder. Era conhecido por ter derrotado Grindenwald, o bruxo das trevas, quando mais novo, e por ser chamado o mago mais poderoso da Grã-bretanha. - Figurinhas de sapos de chocolate são cultura! - Mas Tiago agora via que ele não tinha tão bom gosto: usava uma grande capa roxa, com estrelas, sóis e luas douradas, que refletiam a luz das velas. Nos pés, sapatos de salto alto também roxos. Tinha cabelos e barba muito compridos e já brancos. Tinha o rosto cheio de rugas, e cara de gente velha. Olhos azuis, e aparência amigável. Usava óculos de meia-lua, e sorria como uma criança inocente.

Pegou a varinha do bolso esquerdo da capa roxa, e apontou para a frente da fila de primeiranistas. Quando Tiago deu por si, viu que um pequeno banco, com um chapéu marrom velho e amarrotado, cheio de costuras, tinha aparecido. Não era uma tarefa fácil perceber alguma coisa lá dentro; apesar de estar tão ansioso que tremia, o garoto não escutava nada: todos os alunos, sentados nas mesas, conversavam sem parar.

- Peço atenção a todos os alunos! - Pediu o diretor, e todos silenciaram quase que imediatamente; respeitavam e muito Dumbledore. - Vamos começar a cerimônia de seleção com a canção do chapéu seletor. - E apontou para o chapéu que, antes inanimado, começou a se mexer. Em um dos remendos muito próximos à aba, apareceu a boca, e ele incrivelmente podia falar. Lílian naquele momento soltou um gritinho - abafado por sua mão direita - e realmente aquilo, até para Tiago, era diferente; bem diferente.

Todos pararam para escutar o que o Chapéu dizia; ele normalmente previa o que aconteceria durante o ano, e sempre pedia a união das quatro casas, coisa quase impossível. Grifinórios odiavam sonserinos, e vice-versa. Os Corvinais e lufanos preferiam os grifinórios aos sonserinos, então as serpentes ficavam quase sempre separadas das outras casas, que denominavam escória. De certo modo, não se sentiam excluídos, e sim superiores.

Tiago certamente queria ouvir a música, mas sua linha de raciocínio estava muito avançada, e seu único neurônio, antes livre, agora estava ocupado. Preferiu continuar a pensar na guerra entre as casas, no quadribol - esporte que praticava quase que desde que nascera. -, na vitória contra a sonserina, e essas outras coisas inúteis que se pensa quando se quer passar o tempo.

Foi interrompido pela salva de palmas; provavelmente o chapéu havia terminado a canção. Curvou o corpo para a esquerda e notou que ele já estava imóvel novamente, porém sua boca ainda podia ser reparada.

- Atenção, primeiranistas! - Dumbledore se mostrou de pé novamente, agora olhando diretamente para a fila à sua frente. - Vamos agora realmente começar a seleciona-los, então boa sorte. - E se sentou.

Mcgoonagall ficou ao lado do banco, e tirou um pergaminho enrolado do bolso. O desenrolou, e começou a falar nome por nome. A cada nome que dizia, um primeiranista levantava a mão, e andava em direção ao banco, colocando o chapéu. Em poucos segundos, o mesmo gritava a casa em que ficaria, e a criança poderia se juntar à mesa de sua casa.  
Assim passaram diversos minutos, que Tiago se bastou a assistir. A lista estava em ordem alfabética, e demoraria para chegar ao P. Mas sentiu algo esquisito muito antes da letra P.

- Black, Sirius! - Chamou a professora de transfiguração, e o garoto que conhecera no trem, sempre confiante e brincalhão, agora estava sério e Tiago podia sentir que ele estava nervoso.

Sentou no banco, e Mcgoonagall colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. O mesmo fez expressão pensativa.

- Black? - Perguntou o chapéu. Sirius olhou para cima, contrafeito; não gostava que o chamassem pelo sobrenome, por isso sempre pedia para chamarem-no pelo nome. - Irmão de Régulus Black, da sonserina? - Tiago olhou para trás. Um dos sonserinos sentados à mesa soltou um muxoxo, envergonhado. - Então, vejamos... - E sua expressão se iluminou: - Grifinória! - Sirius sorriu, e foi correndo para a mesa dos que estavam vestidos de vermelho. Seu irmão apenas o olhou, bravo.

Ficou olhando Sirius, enquanto nenhum nome conhecido era chamado. Ele cumprimentou alguns dos companheiros mais próximos do lugar que sentara, e já conversava animadamente.

- Evans, Lílian. - A ruiva soltou uma exclamação ao ouvir seu nome. Correu até o banco, mal colocou o chapéu, e a casa grifinória foi chamada novamente. Desta vez, até Tiago aplaudiu-a. Agora, até ele queria ir para a casa Grifinória. Seus pais haviam ficado lá, e agora as pessoas que conhecia também.

Ao chegar, Sirius fez menção de se levantar e dar a mão para a garota se sentar. Ficou ao seu lado, e os dois conversavam algo que não dava para entender direito, graças à Mcgoonagall, que teimava em chamar os nomes e ao chapéu seletor, que gritava o nome de uma das casas de dois em dois minutos.

Nem percebeu o tempo passar. Com um piscar de olhos, foi chamado.

- Potter, Tiago.

E não ouviu. O último primeiranista que fora para a casa Corvinal devia ser muito famoso; a casa não parava de festejar sua entrada.

- POTTER, TIAGO! - Gritou a professora, e o garoto se virou para a frente. Muitos riram, enquanto ele corria em direção ao banco.

- Um Potter, aqui? - Falou o chapéu, ao ser colocado na cabeça do garoto. Seus óculos escorregaram até o nariz, e ele os ajustou. - Melhor ir para a... GRIFINÓRIA! - Todos bateram palmas, como para os outros, e ele correu até a direção de Lílian e de Sirius, que sorriam de orelha-a-orelha. Aquele seria um ano divertido.

Tiago olhou para sua mesa, e para todos que compartilhava-a. Todos pareciam alegres e satisfeitos por estarem na casa Grifinória, inclusive o outro garoto e a ruiva.

Porém, foi inevitável não dar atenção novamente ao chapéu, quando um garoto saiu, rumo à lufa-lufa, e Mcgoonagall chamou o próximo nome da lista.

- Snape, Severo. - Ao ouvir seu nome, empinou o grande e pontudo nariz e, mesmo molhado, sentiu-se o ó do borogodó. Sentou-se no banco, e a professora o vestiu o chapéu.

- SONSERINA! - Gritou automaticamente, e ele sorriu. "É claro que iria para lá", Tiago sabia que ele tinha pensado isso. Olhou para o lado. A ruiva, triste, notou que o garoto a olhara, e fingiu um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Lílian. - Tiago segurou sua mão. - Tudo vai ficar bem. - E sorriu. Ela, desta vez, sorriu verdadeiramente, e segurou forte a mão do garoto.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu. - Mas agora, vamos prestar atenção no diretor; ele deve dar alguns avisos importantes antes do banquete.

E foi o que aconteceu. Quando o último aluno foi selecionado - por acaso, para a sonserina -, Dumbledore se levantou. Com um sorriso, pegou novamente a varinha do bolso e, com uma chacoalhada, o banco e o chapéu desapareceram. Naquele momento, Mcgoonagall enrolou o pergaminho e se dirigiu para seu lugar na mesa dos professores, ao lado do diretor. Quando ela se sentou, ele começou.

- Agora, nosso majestoso discurso de boas vindas. - Olhou para cada uma das mesas, e riu-se sozinho. - Um discurso tão emocionante que mais da metade dos alunos se encontra babando sobre a mesa. - Entendida a piada, foi riso geral. - Mas enfim. - quando voltou a falar, todos se calaram novamente. - é necessário, e por isso o faço. Talvez, também, porque seja de praxe. - Tomou ar por um momento. - Primeiramente, quero dar as boas vindas aos novos alunos, que agora já devem estar se sentindo em casa, com o perdão do trocadilho. - Fixou o olhar em alguns dos alunos mais velhos, desta vez. - e bom último ano aos alunos do sétimo, que como sei, aproveitarão o máximo que puderem, isto é, se os NIEMS deixarem. - Alguns dos veteranos sorriram, outros piscaram para o diretor. - E aos outros, tenho certeza que será uma retomada de ano muito agradável. - Puxou um pouco a capa, ela era comprida demais, mesmo para a altura do homem. - E, no mais, bom ano letivo! - Todos começaram a bater palmas.

Um homem de cerca de cinqüenta anos, com cara de mal, segurava uma gata preta nos braços e olhou para o diretor, ao ver as palmas

- Ah, sim! - Dumbledore pediu a atenção dos alunos novamente. - O nosso zelador, Filch, que está ao lado da mesa dos funcionários, - e levou a mão em direção ao homem com a gata. - mandou avisar-lhes que este ano muitos e muitos brinquedos de logros estão proibidos, desde que nascemos. - e riu. - Mas a lista dos mesmos está afixada ao lado da porta de entrada do Salão Principal, o que estamos. - Olhou pela janela, conseguia avistar a floresta proibida. - Aos navegantes, um primeiro aviso: é expressamente proibida a entrada de alunos na floresta proibida.

Sirius não resistiu e murmurou - "Por que será que ela tem esse nome, então?" - Arrancando gargalhadas de Tiago e Lílian, que foram abafadas.

- ...e no mais, bom banquete! - Bateu palmas uma vez e as mesas, antes vazias, encheram-se de tigelas, pratos e talheres de prata. - e boa noite. - Mais uma batida de palmas, e nas tigelas vazias apareceu comida.

Fora um dos melhores jantares que Tiago já tivera na vida; tudo de que gostava junto, de uma vez só. Na presença de uma vida nova, interagindo com pessoas novas. Ele, Sirius, Lílian e Alice - que também foi selecionada para a casa Grifinória, o garoto só a viu depois. - passaram o banquete inteiro conversando, rindo, brincando e principalmente, comendo. Só pararam quando as travessas se limparam com um estalar de dedos do diretor.

- Espero que tenham tido uma boa refeição. - Falou Dumbledore, sem se levantar. Provavelmente, agora todos sabiam quem falava. - Os monitores, que são os alunos que estarão ficando de pé neste exato momento, - quando disse, três alunos de cada casa saíram da mesa, ficando em frente da mesma, virados na direção da saída do salão principal. - os levarão para suas casas, e os darão a senha para entrar em seu Salão Comunal. Além do mais, eles estarão à disposição dos novos alunos para explicar qualquer dúvida, que esteja ao seu alcance. - Ele se levantou, e saiu da mesa. - E tenham uma boa primeira noite no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Por ser um aluno do primeiro ano, tinha prioridade. Tiago, então, foi um dos primeiros alunos da grifinória a sair da mesa, e seguir os monitores. Sirius a ruiva o seguiram, a passos rápidos.

- Olá. - O garoto de óculos redondos cumprimentou os monitores, que apenas sorriram.

- Alunos da grifinória, por aqui! - Gritou o mais alto dos três, fazendo sinais com a mão, para chamar atenção. - Vamos logo, alunos da grifinória!

Não pode falar com os mesmos. Mal foram chamados, e praticamente todos os alunos da casa dos leões. Os três, como precisavam pegar a dianteira para indicar aos novatos o caminho para o Salão Comunal, começaram a andar.

Passaram pela porta do Salão Principal, e voltaram ao Hall de entrada, agora mais iluminado. Tiago não só seguiu o curso dos monitores de sua casa, mas também notou que os da lufa-lufa - que identificou pelos acessórios amarelo-canário; agora sabia de que casa era o monitor que o ajudou ao trem. Ele ajudava os novatos de sua casa. - iam pelo corredor ao lado do salão principal, que os da Sonserina - os de acessórios verde-e-prata - iam para a escada à direita, que descia até onde a vista alcançava, e que os da Corvinal estavam logo abaixo da fila da Grifinória, provavelmente em um dos andares superiores.

O que Tiago não sabia, era que teria sete levas de escadas para subir até seu dormitório. Os alunos das cores Azul-e-bronze se separaram do grupo dos de vermelho-e-dourado na terceira leva. Ao fim de tantos lances, o garoto já arfava; não estava acostumado com tanto movimento.

- Bem, aqui estamos. - "Onde?" Foi a primeira coisa que Tiago se perguntou. Estavam em um grande corredor, com duas escadas para direções totalmente diferentes. Os monitores seguiram a escada à esquerda, e todos foram com eles.

Subida, parecia um museu. Muitos quadros grandes, médios e pequenos nas paredes, que se mexiam e falavam com os garotos. Lílian parecia maravilhada, mas para Tiago tudo já era normal.

- Este - O mais alto dos monitores tocou o retrato de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, com uma coroa na cabeça e uma fruta em mãos. - é o retrato da mulher gorda. - E sorriu. A mulher estava realmente acima do peso, e não pareceu se ofender com tal apelido. - Este quadro é a passagem secreta para o Salão comunal da nossa casa.

- Avisamos desde já - se manifestou a única monitora mulher. - que não poderão trazer alunos de outras casas para o salão da Grifinória, e que sua senha é secreta.

- E a senha é... - O último monitor, que ainda estava calado, se manifestou. - Broadggies.

- Senha aceita. - Disse docemente a mulher gorda, a parte esquerda da moldura abrindo como uma porta e revelando uma passagem secreta.

O Salão comunal da grifinória era muito grande. A peça era toda em cores vermelhas, com detalhes em dourado. - de ouro puro. - No centro, uma grande mesa, embaixo de um tapete com o escudo da casa, um leão. Em volta da mesa, cadeiras. O resto do salão era feito de pequenas salas, espalhadas pela peça, com poltronas, puff's e bancos, todos vermelhos. Em cada sala, uma lareira.

- Wow! - Exclamou Sirius, maravilhado. Era realmente uma peça muito grande. - Ei, monitores! - Os três olharam para o garoto, que apontou para duas direções opostas onde, em cada uma, havia uma escada. - Para onde levam aquelas escadas?

- Aos dormitórios masculino - apontou para a direção direita. - e feminino. - e apontou para a esquerda. - É expressamente proibida a entrada de garotos ao dormitório feminino, a não ser com a permissão das mesmas. - Avisou-os.

- Agora, vão aos seus dormitórios. - Disse o maior dos monitores. - Sr. Boonie, mostre aos garotos seus quartos e Srta. Cleapy, mostre-os às garotas. - Os dois concordaram e seguiram por escadas opostas. Tiago e Sirius abanaram a ruiva que sorriu, indo atrás de Cleapy.

Subiram as pequenas escadas, e se depararam com um grande corredor. A cada cinco portas da direita e da esquerda, uma pequena placa flutuava, com os dizeres "Primeiro ano", "Segundo ano", "Terceiro ano", e sucessivamente, até o sétimo.

- Os nomes dos integrantes do quarto estão na porta de cada quarto. Ao achar seu nome, entre imediatamente em seu quarto correspondente. - Disse Boonie, observando os garotos.

Começaram a procurar, de porta em porta. Sirius e Tiago foram praticamente os últimos a encontrarem seu quarto, e por sorte ficaram no mesmo. Sorriram, agradecendo por ficarem juntos, abriram a porta.

- Finalmente, os últimos moradores do quarto 110. - Falou uma voz calma, de dentro da peça. Os dois garotos entraram, e se depararam com outros dois.

A peça era como o salão comunal, mas não tão grande. Na verdade, tinha um quarto do tamanho do mesmo, mas era tamanho suficiente para quatro pessoas. Era circular, com quatro camas, cada uma em baixo de uma janela.

Perto da porta, quatro cômodas, para guardar roupas. Tudo em cores vermelho-e-dourado. Em cima de cada uma das camas, três camisas brancas, três gravatas vermelho-e-dourado e três brasões da Grifinória, para colocar na capa.

- Olá. - Cumprimentou-os Sirius, com um aceno. - Eu vou dormir AQUI! - E correu para a cama extremo-esquerda.  
Para Tiago, só sobrou a cama entre Sirius e um dos garotos. E foi para lá que ele se dirigiu, se sentando na cama.

- Então, vamos às apresentações. - Começou o garoto de cabelos compridos; adorava ser social. - Sou Sirius A. Black, mas me chamem de Sirius, apenas. - Pegou uma das camisas, para saber se gostava. - Tenho onze anos, e sou este gato lindo que vos fala. - Experimentou a camisa sem a colocar, e viu que era do seu tamanho. - e vocês?

- Remus J. Lupin. - Ele, o garoto da cama ao lado da de Tiago, se levantou; estava sentado aos pés da mesma. - Também tenho onze anos, e não gosto muito de falar de mim mesmo. - Completou, olhando para Tiago.

Lupin tinha cara de gente mais velha. Era pálido, tinha cabelos castanho-claros - com alguns cabelos brancos, Potter notou. -, olhos castanhos e expressão sofrida.

- Tiago Potter. - Disse, sorrindo. - Acho que todos temos onze anos, então. - Ele tirou os óculos, com a lente esquerda ainda rachada. - E a única coisa que sei até o presente momento é que preciso consertar isso, ou estou ferrado.

- Aqui. - Lupin pegou a varinha do bolso e foi até o colega, a chacoalhando. - Reparo! - Exclamou, e a rachadura da lente desapareceu; o óculos estava novo em folha.

- Uau! - Como você conseguiu isso? - Tiago colocou novamente seus óculos, os testando. Conseguia enxergar perfeitamente. O último garoto bateu palmas. - Falta você se apresentar. - Lembrou.

- Pedro Pettigrew. - Gaguejou ele, parando de bater palmas. - Gosto de...

- Comer? - Brincou Sirius, os outros riram da piada, inclusive Pedro.

Constatou isso por sua forma física. Pedro era gorducho, e qualquer roupa que usasse ficava apertada, pelo menos as da sua idade. Tinha cabelos quase loiros, e olhos castanhos.

- É, comer é meu Hobbie. - Complementou, tirando do bolso uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores - Servidos?

- Já? - Sirius indignou-se. - Estamos no colégio, seu idiota! Podemos ficar acordados até de madrugada, sem nossos pais para nos atazanar.

- Então fique acordado; quero ver você dormindo na primeira aula de amanhã, às sete e meia. - Disse, calmo, tirando as calças e vestindo um pijama.

- Nós já temos aulas amanhã?! - Pelo jeito, a última coisa que Sirius achava que iria fazer em Hogwarts era estudar. - Que horrível!

- Temos sim, - O garoto pálido já terminara de vestir o pijama, agora já estava deitado e tapado. - boa noite Sirius, Tiago, Pedro. - e puxou as cortinas de sua cama.

- Ótimo, temos um nerd entre nós. - Falou, estressado. Lupin não respondeu.

- Não esquenta, Sirius. Acho que todos vamos nos dar bem. - Tiago, com as roupas do corpo, se deitou. - Acho que amanhã vai ser um dia difícil, de qualquer jeito.

- Boa noite, então. - O garoto de cabelos compridos correu até o interruptor, e desligou a luz, voltando para sua cama.

- Boa noite. - Tiago se virou e dormiu. No outro dia, já começariam as aulas, e ele esperava aprender feitiços inimagináveis e poções incríveis.

Só não sabia que teria de penar - e muito - para isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Até a próxima semana, e não se esqueçam de clicar no go ali embaixo! / Dá tchauzinho / .


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Ai gente, dessa vez eu tenho um comunicado a fazer... / :) / Obrigado a todos os Reviews, principalmente o da _Jaque Weasley_.  
_  
Jaque, você fez eu perceber que o Régulus é __**realmente**__ o irmão mais novo do Sirius! Que loucura, por que será que eu tinha certeza que ele era mais velho? / risos / Então acho que não posso fazer nada, a fic vai ser Fanon e o outro Black será mais velho que o nosso almofadinhas, beleza? Quanto ao Lupin, é o stress que deixa os cabelos brancos no pobre rapaz, pobrezinho, não? / mais risos / ._

_Lary, obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue lendo!_

Sem mais, o terceiro capítulo!

* * *

**(**Capítulo 3 - As primeiras complicações**)**

Tiago ficou muito mais tempo acordado do que os outros. Não conseguia dormir, nem ao menos sentia sono. Seu coração batia mais forte do que o normal; estava ansioso.

Ficou mais de hora acordado, e quando já tinha os dois olhos fechados, quase pegando no sono, se deparou com o ronco de Sirius. Sim, Sirius Black roncava. Abriu os olhos, já vermelhos, quase desistindo daquela tarefa dificílima, e tentou apertar o travesseiro contra os ouvidos. Sem sucesso: Sirius Black roncava, e roncava MUITO.

- EI RAPAZ! - Não agüentando mais, jogou a primeira coisa que viu na cama do colega. Ele se remexeu. - SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA FECHAR O RALO? - Gritou.

- Ralo? - Perguntou. Tiago podia ver a silhueta do garoto, e ele coçava os olhos com os nós dos dedos. - Eu nem ronco!

- Háháhá. - Fingiu rir. - Seu ronco é igual ao grito de um rinoceronte com dor de estômago, Sr. Black.

- Eu já pedi para não me chamar de Black, ok?

- Ei, os dois! - A voz de Lupin se intrometeu na conversa. Ele parecia estressado. - Será que dá pras duas senhoritas se deitarem e dormirem logo? Desculpem se EU quero dormir.

- Não sei se a senhorita percebeu, Sr. Lupin, mas os roncos do seu outro coleguinha de quarto não deixam ninguém dormir a uma distância de dois quilômetros quadrados. - Reclamou Tiago, levantando-se e ligando a luz.

- Alguma solução plausível? - Perguntou o garoto pálido. Era óbvio que ninguém tinha, então se virou para o lado. - Boa noite, criançada.

- Você não vai dormir. - Ameaçou Tiago pausadamente. - Enquanto Sirius não parar de roncar, NINGUÉM dorme.

- Certo, Sr. estressado. - Lupin se sentou. - Então faça sua mágica incrível e faça-o parar.

- Ninguém vai usar magia experimental em mim, não!

- Alguém ta acordado? - Pedro se virou, acabando de abrir os olhos. - Já é de manhã?

- Êta sono pesado. - Tiago revirou os olhos, o gorducho não entendeu e Sirius riu.

- O que faremos? - O garoto de cabelos compridos se levantou; também não estava com sono. Se espreguiçou e, na ponta dos pés, caminhou até a porta. - Ei! Será que os monitores rondam o corredor de noite?

- Não sei. - Remus deu de ombros. Ainda estava acordado e não conseguiria dormir a menos que todos se calassem e a luz fosse desligada. Só tinha uma solução. - Ok, eu me rendo. Vamos fazer alguma coisa antes que eu enlouqueça.

- Que tal... - Sirius sorriu, de modo arteiro. - Uma visita ao salão comunal? - Ao ouvir, Tiago repetiu o gesto do amigo: adou pé-ante-pé até a porta. Remus revirou os olhos, mas os seguiu. Pedro, se virou e continuou a dormir.

- O que nós vamos fazer lá? - Lá veio Lupin, com suas perguntas chatas.

- O que der na telha, que tal?

- Boa! - Sirius abriu a porta, e olhou cautelosamente para fora; ninguém guardava o corredor.

Tiago foi atrás dele. Os dois andaram depressa e silenciosamente até as escadas, e as desceram. Estava tudo escuro no salão comunal. Nenhuma lareira estava acesa. Se olharam e sorriram.

- E então? - Tiago olhava para todos os lados, procurando algo o que fazer. Fixou o olhar só quando, por seu ângulo de visão, passou outra escada, do outro lado da peça. - Que tal...

- O dormitório feminino? - O garoto de cabelos compridos caminhou até a escada. - Não era proibida a entrada de garotos aqui?

- Era, e daí? - Os dois colocaram a mão na boca, antes de rir.

Quando se preparavam para subir, ouviram um barulho, vindo de tal escada. Correram e se esconderam atrás dos sofás mais próximos; apesar de amedrontados, também estavam curiosos. Queriam saber quem estava a descer àquela hora da madrugada.

- Ai, Alice, tem certeza que é correto? - Tiago reconheceu a voz antes de descerem. Era a voz de Lílian. Logo, pôde ver as duas garotas.

- Qual é o problema, Lílian? - Alice fez cara feia para a amiga. - Ta com medo? - A ruiva se sentiu ofendida com a pergunta.

- Claro que não! Lílian Evans não tem medo de nada.

- O que duas garotas estão fazendo aqui? - Sirius imitou uma voz mais rouca, e as duas soltaram um grito de susto. Ele e Tiago caíram na gargalhada.

- Ei, vocês! - Alice correu até os dois; eles estavam atirados no chão, segurando a barriga. Ver as duas apavoradas era deveras engraçado.

- Mas o que é que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui? - Lembrou Lílian. Também não era para os garotos estarem no Salão Principal, à essa hora.

- É culpa do Sirius! - Tiago apontou. O garoto revirou os olhos. - Ele ronca demais, não dá pra dormir.

- Claro, claro. A culpa é sempre minha.

- Mas vamos nos sentar, não quero ficar de pé. - Alice procurou a primeira poltrona vermelha e se atirou. - Isso cansa a minha beleza?

- Isso o quê? - Tiago também se sentou. Sirius, se atirou num Puff.

- Vocês.

- Nós não somos isso! Somos estes! - O garoto de óculos redondos cruzou os braços, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Vocês definitivamente são Isto. - E apontou pra baixo. Ela e Lílian riram.

- E vocês?

- Nós o que? - A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que fazem aqui? - Repetiu a pergunta.

- Ah, nós... - Lílian olhou para a amiga. - O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo, Alice?

- Nós viemos... fazer alguma coisa! O nosso dormitório tava um marasmo, todo mundo dormindo. Daí puxei a Lily para cá, pra gente poder conversar, ao menos.

- E cá estamos nós. - Completou a ruiva.

- Então... vamos conversar? - Sirius perguntou, e os outros três concordaram com a cabeça. Passaram o resto da madrugada conversando, até amanhecer.

Quando o Sol tomou conta dos céus, e tudo podia ser muito mais facilmente visto - ainda mais com os óculos de Tiago consertados -, perceberam que estavam de pijamas e, vermelhos, correram para o quarto, para trocar de roupa. Nos corredores, ainda não havia movimento algum.

Entraram com cuidado no quarto 110. A luz estava novamente apagada, e quando procuraram algo para vestir, Remus abriu os olhos. Sem perceberem, continuaram pegando seus uniformes, e os colocando em cima da cama.

- Vocês ficaram acordados até agora? - Lupin não conseguia acreditar. Quando falou, os dois garotos pularam no lugar em que estavam.

- Erm... Sim? - Sirius pegou uma calça preta, e a vestiu. Tiago sorriu para Lupin.

- "Parece minha mãe" - pensou. - "E eu sei contornar minha mãe."

- Parabéns. - O garoto pálido também se levantou, começando a se vestir. - Agora, vão dormir na aula, ou seja, onde não deveriam.

- Isso ta com cara de sermão. - Sirius revirou os olhos e aumentou o ritmo em que se vestia.

- E quem vai pagar com isso? - Não esperou eles pensarem para responder. - A grifinória, claro!

- Ok, ok. Obrigado por nos lembrar de que somos péssimos alunos. - E os dois saíram juntos, novamente, deixando os outros dois ocupantes do quarto sozinhos.

Agora haviam alguns - poucos - grifinórios no corredor, inclusive o monitor. Ao passar pelos garotos, sorriu, e eles devolveram-no o sorriso.

- Gente fina, esse... - Tiago não lembrava do nome do monitor, o sono já começava a fazer efeito.

- Boonie. - Sirius o lembrou. - Só não sei o nome dele.

- Mas isso já basta. Ainda não preciso dele. - Ironizou o garoto de óculos redondos. Os dois desceram as escadas. Não tinha muita gente pelo Salão Comunal. Os que estavam acordados, já estavam a sair em direção ao Salão Principal, em busca do café da manhã.

Ficaram esperando algum conhecido descer alguma das duas escadas, mas ninguém descia, só os alunos mais velhos. Será que Lílian e Alice tinham dormido? Se perguntavam, sempre olhando para os lados.

- Olá, seus chatos! - Alice chegou correndo e gritando. Pulou nas costas de Sirius, que tentou a segurar, mas estava desprevenido. Os dois caíram no chão, naquele momento. Lílian e Tiago começaram a rir da cena, e todos os outros grifinórios que a viram, também.

- O que se passa por aqui? - Lupin estava descendo as escadas, quando perguntou. O garoto de cabelos compridos estava retomando o fôlego, enquanto Alice ainda estava estatelada no chão. Quando terminou de desce-las, os garotos puderam ainda ver Pedro atrás dele.

- Nada, só imprevistos. - Respondeu Tiago, ainda rindo.

- Enfim, vamos tomar café ou vamos ficar aqui, conversando mais um pouco? - Sirius deu a mão para a garota, que ainda estava deitada no chão. Ela o segurou, e ao invés de se levantar, o puxou.

Os dois caíram novamente.

- Vamos parar de brincadeiras? - Pediu Lílian, começando a andar. Tiago foi com ela, e eles foram os primeiros a descer para o café. Aproveitaram para conversar.

- Quem era aquele garoto que parecia que já ia desmaiar? - Perguntou a ruiva, levantando a sobrancelha. - Um tanto intrometido, não?

- Ah, é Remus Lupin. - Tiago mostrou um sorriso amarelo. - É nosso colega de quarto, por isso se meteu no assunto.

- Legal. - Ela olhou para as escadarias; ainda tinham mais três lances para descer.

- EI, VOCÊS! - Imediatamente, os dois olharam para cima. No sexto andar, Alice, Sirius, Remus e Pedro desciam correndo os lances de escadas. - ESPEREM PELA GENTE!

- Ok, não precisam se apressar. - Gritou Tiago de volta ao grupo.

Não demoraram muito até os alcançar. Mais calmo, o grupo foi conversando enquanto não chegavam no salão principal para o café. No trajeto, uns poucos alunos passavam correndo por entre eles, e algum sempre quase que caía.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao Salão Principal, procuraram um lugar na grande mesa da grifinória para que o grupo de seis alunos pudessem tomar café juntos. Acharam-no, próximo aos professores. Quando Tiago já ia pegar uma torrada, da mesa, foi interrompido.

- Sr. Potter? - Chamou-o uma voz conhecida. O garoto olhou.

Minerva Mcgoonagall o encarava, fazendo-o gelar.

- Sim?

- Primeiro ano? - Agora que percebera; a professora tinha em mãos muitos papéis. Tiago acenou que sim, com a cabeça. - Tome. Os horários da semana. - Ele pegou, e começou a ler.

- Uma aula de feitiços, uma de herbologia... - Começou, enquanto os outros recebiam papel igual. - Duas de poções e uma de Transfiguração. - Sorriu ao terminar; não sabia de nada das matérias. Lílian fez o mesmo.

- Argh, duas de poções! - Reclamou Sirius. - Logo no primeiro dia de aula! - Os dois o olharam, sem saber o porquê daquilo tudo. - Vocês não sabem o quão difícil é fazer poções, é por isso.

- E você por acaso sabe?

- De tudo. - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Remus guardou o papel no bolso, e começou a se servir.

Tiago ergueu os olhos, para buscar a cafeteira, que estava longe dele. Quando direcionou o olhar para o portão do salão, viu o garoto de nariz empinado entrar no Salão Principal.

- Ei, Sirius, olha lá o... - O garoto de óculos cutucou o amigo, que o avistou na hora.

- LULOSO! O SENHOR POR AQUI! - Gritou, começando a rir. Quase todos os primeiranistas o seguiram, e Severo ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate. - COMO ANDA SUA NAMORADA, A LULA GIGANTE?

- Por Merlim, garotos! - Lílian olhou feio para os dois. - Não façam isso, vocês não sabem o quão vingativo ele é.

- Oh, estamos morrendo de medo.

- Garotos. - Lupin interrompeu a conversa, tocando o ombro dos dois. - Vamos para a aula, ou nos atrasaremos.

- Como assim? - Sirius mantinha um pedaço de pão na boca, que acabara de pegar da vasilha. - Nós acabamos de chegar!

- Nossa primeira aula é de feitiços. - ele pegou seu papel do bolso, e o levantou. - Alguém aqui presente por acaso sabe onde teremos aula de feitiços com o professor... - abaixou-o e leu. - Flitwick?

- Terceiro andar, à esquerda. - Gritou um grifinório do outro lado da mesa; Remus não esperava que sua voz chegasse até lá.

- Obrigado. - Sussurrou. Era muito envergonhado para coisas assim.

- Mas acho melhor que saiamos agora daqui, mesmo. - Tiago se levantou, levando consigo três torradas. - Vamos... dar uma volta no jardim, que tal?

- Começar a temporada de reconhecimento da área? - Os outros dois garotos se levantaram, deixando Alice e Lílian para trás.

- Vamos com eles, Lily! - A segunda se levantou e puxou a ruiva, que quase caiu, mas permaneceu na mesa.

- Eles vão arrumar confusão, escreva o que tou dizendo. - Disse, calma. - Quanto a nós, vamos tomar café direito.

Os quatro andaram por os jardins, sem rumo certo. Avistaram novamente o lago - embora os barquinhos já não estivessem mais lá. -, a floresta proibida - ao longe -, e a cabana do gigante.

- Que tal... - Sirius olhou para os demais, rindo. - Irmos à casa do gigante?

- Ele não é um gigante. - Lupin, outra vez. Todos olharam, bravos, para ele. - Desculpem se eu quero enriquecer sua cultura. - E ficou quieto.

- Mas diga-nos como que um ser daquele tamanho não é um gigante?

- Ele é um meio-gigante. - A voz da razão. - Filho de um dos pais gigante, e o outro, humano.

- Legal! - Exclamou Tiago, animado. - Vamos lá conhecer ele, então?

- Hã... não? - Lupin se virou de costas; a maioria dos alunos já começava suas funções de ida ao destino da sala de aula que teriam, na primeira hora. - Acho que é para a gente seguir para o terceiro andar, agora.

- No mais, a gente vai ter todo o tempo do mundo pra ir visitar ele. - Sirius deu de ombros

- Pessoal, vamos dar uma passadinha no Salão Principal antes? - Todos olharam para Pedro; ele quase nunca falava nada. - Estou com fome.

- Você acabou de tomar café!

- Mas ainda assim tenho fome. - E cruzou os braços.

- Vá sozinho então, Pedro. - Os três garotos começaram a andar em direção ao Hall de entrada. O garoto gorducho fingiu irritação por mais alguns minutos e, vendo que não tinha efeito algum, desistiu e correu atrás dos companheiros de quarto.

O terceiro andar não era lá muito diferente dos outros. Quadros falantes e móveis, escadas, objetos estranhos durante o percurso e diversas portas, mas só uma à esquerda.

Não havia ninguém lá ainda, e a porta estava fechada. Resolveram, então, esperar alguém chegar para não ficarem sozinhos na sala de aula. - junto com o professor, o que é mais constrangedor. - E, para passar o tempo, ficaram a conversar.

Quinze, trinta, quarenta e cinco minutos.

Foi quando, de repente, a porta da sala se abriu, com um estardalhaço. Os quatro, assustados, olharam para dentro. Todos já estavam em aula, e o professor Flitwick, um bruxo anão e com aparência de duende caminhou aos seus passinhos até lá.

- Cabulando aula, não? - Disse, estressado. - Pois saibam que Mcgoonagall será contatada, e os cinco pontos que a garota... Evans ganhou, acabaram de ser perdidos. - Lá dentro, a ruiva fez cara feia.

- Mas... quando chegamos não tinha mais ninguém, achamos que estávamos adiantados! - Se justificou Lupin, nervoso. Nunca tinha se metido em algo assim.

- Isso significa que já estávamos atrasados quando chegamos. - Sirius ficou rindo. - Cara, isso é engraçado. - Lupin o olhou com cara de "Obrigado pelo auxílio".

- Vamos, garotos. Vou leva-los até sua diretora. - E andou rápido. - Vocês - se virou novamente para os alunos dentro da sala de aula. - fiquem exercitando o Wingardium Leviosa.

- Aula inútil. - sussurrou o garoto pálido, quase que só para si. Mas o professor se virou.

- Sou baixinho mas escuto muito bem, senhor...

- Lupin. - ele ficou vermelho, imediatamente.

- Por que chama minha aula de inútil? - O questionou. Lupin pegou sua varinha do cós das calças naquele exato momento.

- Veja. - Chacoalhou a varinha. - Wingardium Leviosa. - E o castiçal, antes apoiado em uma pequena mesa, começou a flutuar. Flitwick soltou um sorriso.

- Então, senhor Lupin! - Falou, com sua vozinha esganiçada. Correndo de volta para a porta de sua sala. - O senhor merece ficar na aula, é inteligente demais para se desperdiçar. - O garoto sorriu e, com uma expressão, desejou sorte aos demais, entrando na sala. - Quanto aos demais... - O bruxo fez uma careta para os três, e tomou a dianteira novamente, indo para o outro extremo do andar.

O lado direito era totalmente tomado pelas cores azul-e-bronze, e o lado esquerdo, pelas cores vermelho-e-dourado. Cada lado tinha duas portas, e Flitwick foi diretamente para a superior, onde podia-se ler "Sala de Transfiguração", em letras douradas.

- Sim? - Não demorou muito até Minerva Mcgoonagall, a diretora da grifinória, aparecer, abrindo a porta com expressão de desgosto. Viu os dois, olhou para baixo e viu o colega, o que fez só piorar sua cara. - Logo no primeiro dia de aula? - Reclamou.

- Chegaram quarenta e cinco minutos atrasados, professora. - O professor ajeitou o pequeno colete, fingindo indignação. - Quarenta e cinco!

- Então, detenção? - Perguntou ela, logo adivinhando a resposta. O rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso. - Ta certo. Senhores...

- Potter. - Tiago levantou o braço, sorrindo.

- Black.

- E... Petti... - O garoto gorducho tremia à cada letra pronunciada. Achava que perderia um braço ou algo do gênero por ter se atrasado. - Pettigrew. - A diretora soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Certo. Senhores Potter, Black e Pettigrew, depois das aulas, aqui. - Sem esperar alguma reação de Flitwick, ela simplesmente fechou a porta dos quatro, quase batendo no nariz do colega.

- Agora... - O professor de feitiços tornou a andar, mas agora com um sorriso triunfante. - Aproveitem o fim das férias, senhores. Na minha aula, hoje, vocês não entram mais. - E correu até sua sala, posteriormente a fechando. Tiago fingiu chutar uma pedra. Sirius, começou a cantarolar e Pedro não se continha, e tremia dos pés à cabeça.

- Relaxa, Pedro. - O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu a tensão, ou a respiração alterada do gorducho que vinha direto no seu rosto. - Afinal, você é um homem ou um rato?

- Ainda não sei ao certo. - Respondeu sem pensar, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros dois.

O sinal tocou sem demoras, e logo os primeiranistas da grifinória saíram da sala de Flitwick. Remus, Lílian e Alice se aproximaram dos garotos, curiosos. Mas pelo jeito dos três, totalmente descontraídos, não seria nada sério.

- E aí, o que ganharam por terem se atrasado para a aula? - Ironizou Lupin, rindo, como se ele tivesse chegado no horário.

- Seu tratante! Nós nos atrasamos por sua causa! - Ralhou Sirius, se levantando do banco que estava sentado.

- Temos aula de quê, agora? - Lílian olhava para os lados, preocupada. - Sabe, eu não quero perder os pontos que os OUTROS ganharam para minha casa. - Disse, e os outros perceberam a indireta totalmente direta.

- Oh, desculpe-nos minha gloriosa e esplendorosa ruiva. - Tiago se ajoelhou, em um bizarro pedido de perdão. Lílian, como sempre, teve suas maçãs do rosto tomadas por uma coloração vermelho-vivo. - Olha como ela fica gata com essas bochechas vermelhas. - Brincou o garoto de óculos, se levantando. A ruiva, por sua vez, lançou-o um olhar mortal.

- Aula de... - Remus verificou o horário, ainda em seu bolso. - Herbologia. - E o guardou denovo.

- Estufas? - Perguntou, incrédula, Alice.

- Você chama aquele treco imenso, que ta de pé por um milagre da natureza de estufas? - Lílian olhou para o prédio. Não queria de jeito nenhum entrar lá. - Então nossa, você vai ficar maravilhada com a arquitetura trouxa.

Rindo, os dois foram para a aula de herbologia. Foram os cinqüenta minutos mais chatos da vida de Tiago, enquanto a professora Sprout explicava algo muito complexo sobre plantas, que ele não estava muito afim de saber. Prestou mais atenção nos rabiscos de seu pergaminho, que fazia de tempos em tempos.

Não demorou muito para receber um bilhete do 'animado' Sirius, que forçava para não fechar os olhos. A primeira noite em Hogwarts, que não fora dormida, agora surtia seus reais efeitos.

_Você vem sempre aqui? HAHAHAHA - Ass: Sirius_

Tiago molhou a pena no tinteiro, sorriu e começou a escrever, com sua caligrafia muito mais difícil de ler que a do colega.

_Pára de bobagem, Sirius. Não sabia que as aulas eram tão chatas assim. - Ass: Tiago_

Olhou para o lado. Na aula inteira, eles eram os únicos que não olhavam atentamente para a professora gorducha, com cabelos muito loiros e encaracolados, vestindo algo que parecia um saco de batatas envolvido por raízes grossas e segurando um vaso com uma planta esquisita, cujas flores brilhavam no escuro e cantavam músicas das Britney Spears.

_Parece que só nós dois achamos isso, meu caro amigo. - Ass: Sirius_

Leu e releu, concordando com a constatação. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e, quando ia escrever, teve o bilhete puxado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Remus Lupin. Ele molhou a pena e também escreveu.

_Até parece que vocês não estão notando como é interessante essa planta. Digo, ela canta as músicas da Britney Spears! Isso é incrível não? (Estou sendo irônico. A aula está um saco, acreditem). Ass: Remus_

Quando o papel voltou para a mesa de Tiago, Sirius o roubou, enquanto o garoto fazia um protesto silencioso, para a professora não notar.

_Super. Agora imagine uma horta de vegetais cantantes. HAHAHA Deve ser ótimo. E quem diria, nosso saudoso, estudioso e NERD Remus Lupin, dando mais atenção a um papel sujo do que ao professor. Ass: Sirius_

Tiago finalmente pegou o papel e quase rosnou para o garoto pálido, quando este ameaçou pegar o papel.

_Que decepção. Achávamos que você era um garoto correto. Ass: Tiago._

O sinal não esperou a resposta de Lupin, que já a escrevia no papel, mas ao ouvir, o amassou. Todos pegaram seus materiais e rumaram aos jardins de Hogwarts. Era meio dia e a barriga da metade dos alunos já roncava, desde o meio da aula com as plantas.

- Garotos... - Lílian limpou o suor da testa, mas ainda não conseguira parar de tremer. Alice, do lado da ruiva, ainda ria da amiga. - eu jurava que aquele teto malfeito iria cair sobre nossas cabeças a qualquer momento. - Os outros riram também da preocupação da garota, e começaram a ir para o salão principal.

No meio do caminho, porém, encontraram quem não queria. Acompanhado de dois garotos, - um loiro, de cabelos quase brancos e magricela, olhos verdes que brilhavam e um sorriso malicioso estampado na face, e uma morena de cabelos encaracolados, com cara de esquizofrênica ou algum tipo de doença nos nervos. - estava Severo Snape. Os três, com suas roupas verde-e-prata, embora andassem com uma aparência lastimável, tinham um ar de superioridade, o que era comum para Sonserinos, e Tiago já se acostumara com isso.

- E aí, Luloso! - Sirius levantou o braço, chamando atenção. A expressão do sonserino mudou de "Sou superior" para "Droga, mais idiotas". - Voltou ao lago para visitar sua namorada ou agora preferiu namorar este trasgo ao seu lado? - E riu, mas ninguém entendeu direito o fim. Eles não conheciam a garota, pelo menos os outros. Alice engoliu a seco.

- Sirius. - A garota mediu a palavra, como se imitasse uma cobra. - A aberração da família Black só podia estar na grifinória, mesmo. A casa dos desclassificados. - E olhou para a ruiva, que só prestava atenção na conversa, ainda tremendo. - E dos sangues-ruins. - Snape e o loiro riram, e Sirius deu um passo à frente. Alice abraçou Lílian, que falsara um passo em direção ao castelo, para fugir do assunto.

- Bellatrix. - O grifinório a olhou dos pés à cabeça. - Você piorou MUITO nos últimos tempos ou é impressão minha? Parece uma maníaca do coraçãozinho verde-e-prata ou algo assim. - A garota se enfureceu.

- Muito melhor que você, Sirius. - Ela sorriu, maníaca. - Sou uma puro-sangue genuína, que não traiu sua própria família. - E pegou a varinha. - E se quiser saber quem está melhor, vamos ver.

- Claro que vamos. - Ele tirou a varinha do cós das calças.

- Três contra três. - Falaram Lupin e o Sonserino loiro, ao mesmo tempo. Queriam lutar jun

O que Lílian, Alice e Pedro viram pareceu meio turvo, mas para os duelistas era totalmente claro. Os três sonserinos lançaram o mesmo feitiço em direção a Black, que se desviou facilmente. Lupin, com categoria, mirou a varinha no loiro, que começou a cuspir um líquido roxo, como se vomitasse. Soltou a varinha desesperado e saiu correndo, gritando por ajuda. Quando o garoto pálido riu, foi atingido por um feitiço prateado de Snape, fazendo-o cair, como se tivessem puxado a grama do seus pés, de repente.

Tiago mirou o nariz do garoto e murmurou algo, fazendo-o crescer quase que instantaneamente. Com o nariz maior que qualquer outra região do rosto, Snape se apavorou, tocando o nariz. Tiago riu.

- Agora deixem comigo, garotos. - Sirius tocou a barriga do colega, que abaixou a varinha. Ficou, então, prestando atenção nos gritos do sonserino, que ainda corria, segurando o nariz.

- Você realmente acha que pode me vencer, garoto? - Bellatrix começou a movimentar a varinha, Sirius riu.

- Não, claro que não. Eu não venço, eu humilho. - e mostrou um sorriso que irritaria qualquer um. Bellatrix urrou e bradou algum feitiço desconhecido, que Sirius rebateu com a mesma palavra.

Dois raios azuis se bateram, e criaram uma espécie de esfera de energia, de onde podiam ver, passava uma corrente elétrica. Bellatrix, com os cabelos jogados para trás devido ao vento que era emanado da esfera, riu maníaca, com seus dentes muito brancos à mostra. Sirius se concentrou, fechando os olhos.

De repente, os dois foram jogados para trás ao mesmo tempo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Gritou Mcgoonagall. Tiago olhou para ela, e viu ao seu lado um professor gorducho e careca, com roupas verde-e-prata. Provavelmente, o diretor da sonserina. Ao lado dos dois, o garoto loiro, ainda vomitando tal gosma roxa.

- Eles começaram, professora! - Se justificou Lupin, já de pé, sério. Mas quando a professora viu que eram Sirius e Tiago novamente, os olhou, reprovadora.

- Os dois encrenqueiros. - Falou, olhando para os dois, que instantaneamente acharam a grama suficientemente bonita para ser admirada. - Detenção dupla para os dois e Sr. Lupin, o senhor também os acompanhará nessa.

- Mas eu..

- Nada de "mas"! - Se virou de costas. Bellatrix riu, e Sirius sentiu uma grande vontade de mata-la sufocada. - Quanto aos sonserinos, Slughorn dará um jeito neles, não é?

- Claro, claro. - O gorducho riu amarelo para a professora, e chamou o trio da sonserina para uma conversa em particular, aparentando estresse e nervosismo.

Ficaram parados um tempo, pensando no que haviam feito. O melhor, em Hogwarts, pelo contrário do que Tiago pensava não eram as aulas, mas sim o que ocorria entre as aulas e nos momentos de folga. Em pouco tempo, já tinha um grupo de amigos, e sabia que podia contar cem por cento com eles.

- Vamos para o Salão Principal, garotos? - Lílian se levantou da grama; também estava pensando na luta que acabar a de ocorrer. - Digo, temos que almoçar o morreremos de fome nas aulas seguintes.

- É mesmo. - Alice parecia agora sair do 'mundo mágico dos duelos'. - Vamos logo, senão não vai dar tempo.

- Certo. - Os quatro garotos também se levantaram e, lembrando da cara dos sonserinos, foram para dentro do castelo, aos risos e brincadeiras, sem se importar com o que os aguardaria na detenção daquela noite.

Todos menos Lupin, que já tremia em pensar que já estava se metendo em encrencas por causa dos amigos; mas no fundo, não os culpava. Eram seus amigos e ele era deles, e os ajudaria mesmo que isso significasse mais e mais dias de detenção.

* * *

**N/A: **Beijos, até segunda, e deixem reviews! / ;) / . Ah, e desculpem o atraso, né? / dá tchauzinho / .


End file.
